The Adventuress
by Livaeh
Summary: A Fiolee story. A young girl is both happy and scared to learn more about her rocking vampire friend while also facing intense new adventures in the land of Aaa along side her amazing feline sister.
1. Chapter 1, Only Playing

Chapter One

Only Playing

_The world actually fell apart gradually throughout the ages. There was no one age that took all life away, it has always survived in one way or form. Suppose maybe that life will never die, that although living things can be killed, life will always be. Through out all of the creatures, and monsters that emerged from "The End of The World"/"The Great Mushroom War" was a belief that humanity was gone. Well they where wrong, in the land of Aaa it seemed as long as there has been life; humanity has followed. _

Dusk in the forest in the land of Aaa is majestic. Golden streaks of light glare down though the thick leafy tree tops. The forest is deep and takes up most of the land of Aaa. Inside the forest is many clearings, and beaten down dirt paths. Littered throughout the forest, within the clearings, and along the trails, is apocalyptic bauble of a fallen age such as, rusted cars, rusted appliances, rusted weapons, and rusted bomb shells. In the forest small simple minded animals run back and forth gathering food and caring it back to their nests, as they wrap up the days labor. Miniature insects scurry across abandoned kitchen appliances into the wet grass, and return to ant hills, nooks, and burrows. Each animal in the forest at this moment are preparing themselves for a peaceful end of their day and a quiet night of pure serenity.

In the forest also, creeping carefully through the shadows is a mischievous figure looking to cause trouble. His presents threatens, but is careful not to disturb the the forest's sweet lulling moment, at least not yet.

A young girl with a bunny eared hat darts through the trees running down the narrow dirt path. "Ahhhhhahah!" She gives out a loud giggly noise, and the shadowy figure startles at her screech of laughter. She does not notice him, as she runs faster down the trail ignoring the sharp stitch in her side. There are now two figures following her.

Two large furry paws reach after her striking towards her at every opportune chance. (Both paws belonging to a second figure.) The girl dodges the creature's calico patterned paws swiftly, almost gracefully.

"Gotta do better than that, Cakeee!" The girl says in between gasps for air. She quickens her step as she leaps over a mossy rotting log, and she goes the extra length in her stride as she steps over impeding large rocks and indents in the beaten worn path.

"Hahhaha, You better get your buns back here, sista, or so help me, ahhaha" Cake tried hard to maintain a serious and determined face as she chased after her beloved bunny eared sister. Cake the Cat uses her magic stretchy powers to her advantage. She extends her white and yellow furry legs, making them longer. Her hight causing her to tower just below the leafy green ceiling created by the large trees of the forest. Even still she is a little out of breath as she follows after the young human girl.

Suddenly the first figure zooms past Cake, causing several leaves to be caught in his tail wind. Cake shrinks in her place. Her two large black and white cat eyes are focused in on him. Having caught her attention he zooms back, knocking her over. She hits the ground with a thud, and dirt coats her once perfect white fur. Now, Cake feels more annoyed than threatened. She hisses and brings herself up three times in size, as magic cats often do to show courage. Looking around, however the figure had vanished. Returning to her normal size, she turns about looking around her. Her cat eyes sweeping up and down the surrounding trees. No sign of danger.

"Me-Aahhhhhh". Cake's meow turns to a scream as she is tackled to the ground. She struggles slightly as the creature sits on top of her. Cake's eyes are closed, and in her panic she brings out her claws, throwing them about.

"Cake... Ahh, Cake it's just me!" A human hand quickly releases Cake's kitty shoulder as the blonde bunny ear girl reaches to shield her own face instead. Cake's dark eyes go wide as she retracts her claws.

"Oh my goose, honey buns I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed the cat. Multiple slits in the girl's arms now release a scarlet color, and four red cuts stretch across the human girl's cheek to the edge of her upper lip. "Ohhh, Ledme see ya." Cake strokes the girl's face gently, the padded skin of her paw tracking the sensitive red cuts.

The girl then spoke up. "I saw that you had stop chasing me. So, I doubled back for you. What the zip, girl? I thought we were just playing. What's with the claws?" Confusion and frustration where obvious throughout the girl's tone.

With a 'poof' the shadowy figure appears again, and both sisters startle. He grabs the girl's arms by the wrists and examines her cuts quickly before dropping both her arms.

"Bad little kitty." He scolds nearly singing the words. The girl takes in the appearance of the being before them. His smug face holds curled lips, which reveals two large white fangs. He is wearing torn blue jeans with a grey and black striped hoodie. The hood of his sweat shirt was worn up. It had been previously been protecting him from any rogue beams emanating from the setting sun. He begins to circle them, floating around slowly before stoping directly in front of the human girl's face. His messy black hair nearly falls in front of his own pale face. "Poor little sunshine." He pouts, all the while he eyes the blood on her cheek.

"Oh... Marshall Lee." The girl states boredly; answering her previous question to the cat. She sees an emotion of some kind flicker across the vampire's face for the shortest second. It wasn't hurt, was it? No, more like annoyance at her lack of greeting. The human girl starts to crawl off her her position on top of her sister. When the vamp quickly grabs both her arms at her elbows and lifts her into the air. Adjusting his grip before the girl can react, he now holds her tighter, and his arm is around her in such away that it pin's both her arms down to her sides.

"Put me down...bat breath!" Exclaims the girl. Her legs felt heavy as they dangled in mid air. She could feel gravity pulling on her from the hips. Not a comfortable feeling. It actually kind of hurt. Cake could sense her sister's discomfort, and felt very protective. As she watches the two her tail frizzes up, and she gives a loud feline growl.

"Hmmm... I don't think I will." Marshall answers the girl using the same board tone she had used earlier. He took off, flying fast. Skillfully he dodged trees along the way. Behind the two (And again in pursuit of the girl) was a now furious, but slightly fearful giant cat.

"Paste face! You better bring my sista back! Or so help me I'll..." The cat called angrily.

"Hey, that sounded kinda like the threat she gave you, Fi. Am I playing your game too?"

Marshall then snickers at his own comment. The girl stopped to think. '_Are they just playing?_' Cake had taken a form twice the size of, and twice as menacing as the one from their previous game. She now towers high above the tallest of trees. Cake is batting her paws just as before, but this time she sends trees down with each hit. (Though Marshall does well to avoid both her paws and their destruction.) If they are just playing someone should tell Cake.

"Umm...Marshall." The girl starts, but the vampire does not hear her. His focus is on the noise behind them. He seems entertained by the angry threats of the feline. He looks behind himself for only a moment. The next thing he knows he feels the human girl being pulled from his grip. His head snaps back around only to receive a slap to the face from a leafy branch.

(One of the trees Cake knocked over had fallen onto them, and he had dropped the girl.)

"Fionna!" He calls the girl's name.


	2. Chapter 2, Cry Baby

Chapter Two

Cry Baby

Fionna could hear her friend calling for her, but didn't dare answer. She thought for sure if she was to speak she would start to cry. She didn't want Marshall Lee, The Vampire King to see her cry. She is Fionna the Human, The Adventuress, and not a weak little girl. Her thoughts on weakness last less then a second. Then she hears a loud thud, as Marshall is hurled into the branches.

Apparently he was too busy to remember to catch himself. The momentum of the hit sent him in the opposite direction. Having slammed into another tree he was then pinned down by both, the tree sent down by Cake, and also by the broken half of the tree he landed into.

With a little pain Fionna lifts up her head. Her neck is sore from having been whipped by foliage, the cuts from Cake still sting, but nothing seems broken. She sees her backpack in front of her. It is dangling from a tree. It's ripped through on one side. Suddenly she is startled by the memory of what was in her backpack. She quickly rises, and then inhales deeply. (Definitely, bruised in several places.) Once on her feet she picks up the pace. First, searching inside her backpack.

"He's not here!" Seeing that her passenger is absent, the second thing she does is scope the area. The third thing she does, panic, just a little. She pushes through only a couple more branches before coming to a clearing. There in the middle of the clearing is a maple-syrup-covered, sticky-little Breakfast Prince. He had been temporally turned into a baby by a grouchy wizard.

The wizard's reason was that Breakfast Prince insulted him by offering him pancakes at lunchtime, because this wizard hated brunch. Fionna had thought the wizard's reason was dumb butts, and she had told him so when she punched him in the face. The wizard then attempted to udder a second spell, but his attempt was thwarted when Cake snatched his staff. The two sisters guessed that the wizard must have been powerless without his staff, because after that he just curled up on the ground and moaned 'Oh my', 'Oh my'. Fionna stomped one foot towards where the wizard lay on the ground, and he cowered promising that the enchantment was only temporary. After that Fionna and Cake had been asked by the Duke and Duchess of Nuts, who Breakfast Prince had been visiting, to return the now infant prince to his own kingdom.

On their journey to the breakfast kingdom the two sisters squabbled over which hero got to carry the infant. Fionna had wrapped the baby in giant rubbery petals from a nearby over sized flower, and the petals had served as a cushion for the prince as Fionna carried him in her green backpack.

Fionna felt that she was perfectly capable of carrying the baby. Cake however thought it more suitable that she, instead of Fionna, carry the 'yummy' little bundle. Fionna may have let her too. That is... had she not called him 'yummy', 'or cute enough to eat'. That was when the two sisters had started their game. Fionna had originally began running in a game of keep away with Cake.

That being the past few hours, back in present time... Fionna gently picked up the crying baby. The fall had obviously frightened him, but his thick petal wrappings had held up. Fionna carefully undid the rubber swaddle, and examined the bacon scented tot. No cuts or bruises. Fionna looked back to where her backpack was hanging from the tree. '_Now how did he land so far away? Maybe the rubber petals bounced like a bouncy ball._' Fionna began eagerly re-swaddling the baby... '_although maybe I shouldn't throw a baby. I'll have to test the petals another way.'_ She thought. '_Bummer_.'

Having freed himself easily enough Marshall muttered several words, the kind Fionna wouldn't know, before he quickly began searching the damaged trees where he thought Fionna had landed. '_She'd live __**right**__? I hadn't flown __**that**__ high. How strong __**is**__ Fionna?_' He found a crater like dent in the foliage where her body must have landed. The branches aren't that thick. '_Nothing heavy enough to break her. Unless she landed wrong._' He could smell remnants of her blood on the leaves. '_Wait, where is she?_' He flew onward. '_There's her backpack!_' He quickly looked over the torn green material. He briefly scanned the ground looking over the bag's emptied continents. '_A couple daggers, some ninja throwing stars, the enciridian, some snacks, some girl stuff, and a ton of bandages. Plus, a music box?_' The boy flew onward again, and he heard crying, a baby crying. '_Not Fionna_', he thought. Yet still, as he tracked the girl's scent he sped closer toward the crying.

He came to the clearing where the human girl sat curled up on the ground, her back turned to Marshall. Unsure of everything the vampire crept up behind the girl, not even quite meaning to, but not sure wether or not to approach her. (He did just drop her in mid air. '_And what the heck is going on?')_

He peers over the girl's shoulder.

"What's with the baby?"

The girl startles at the familiar voice, and Marshall relaxes just a bit. "_Fionna_?" The boy's tone changes from curious to teasing. His signature smirk returning to his face. Fionna, however is not in the mood.

"Nothing's broken, but thanks for your concern." The girl states over the crying baby. She turns away, not willing to look at him. He reaches for her. His hand now has her chin, and he guides her face back to his. Their eyes lock. Her ocean blues look curiously into his deep reds. (For a second Marshall lost his train of thought.)

"You look fine to me." He smirks and drops her chin. Floating back words and reclining for comfort. '_Concern? That doesn't really sound like me_', Marshall thought.

After though he glances for a glimpse of her reaction, but she doesn't look disappointed.

'_Jerk_', she thought. Fionna is sort of mad. What if something had happened to breakfast prince. It would be her fault (_She is the hero_), and Marshall isn't even sorry for threatening that.

"I have to get breakfast prince back to his kingdom."

"That's breakfast prince!?"

"Yes. And Cake and I were escorting him home, **safely**." Fionna scoffs. "At least until **you** showed up."

"How was I supposed to know?", the boy asks. A few moments pass, but Marshall's only response is a crying baby. Fionna was really mad. Marshall looks at the ground, letting his raven black hair fall over his ruby red eyes. He let his thoughts drift to the sick feeling in his stomach, the one he got when he dropped Fionna. Now she was mad at him. Marshall felt kind of, bothered, and as guilty as...

"Ooph!" Marshall is knocked from his space in mid air.

"Take that!" A fluffy white feline pins the pasty boy to the dirt.

"Ack!" ...And the claws come out.

"You better stay away from my sister, you no good vampire." The sassy kitty hisses and growls to add to her threat.

"Cake! Leave Marshall alone." Fionna chimes in.

The vampire teen then throws the cat off him, and the feline sister lands hard on the ground. "Hey!", the girl yells. Fionna sets the infant down on the grown. She stands up with one hand on her hip the other curled into a fist. She starts to speak, but he cuts her off.

"Whatever." Says the vampire, as he turns invisible and storms off.

"Are you alright? Asked the cat to the girl. The girl snorted.

"Are **you** alright?" Fionna asks Cake. Cake only shook her head.

"You scared me half to death." She says picking up the buttery and maple sticky breakfast baby.

"_Yeah_? You took awhile getting here. " Fionna teased. Cake gawked a moment, and without a comeback just gave up. (Cake had fallen behind a bit in the chase. She was actually quiet out of breath. She started walking at one point and got distracted by a butterfly.)

"You know we need to get little baby bite size here home for his dinner. _And then get home for __**our**__ dinner._"

"It's past dinner time you know." Fionna stated as she looks at the now deeply dark sky.

"It's dinner time somewhere." And with that the two heroes continue toward the breakfast kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3, Trauma and Respect

Trauma and Respect

Continuing to the Breakfast Kingdom in the dead darkness of night Fionna and a baby Breakfast Prince cut across an overgrown field on the back of Cake. Cake slows her pace as they stroll by the ruins of an eire worn down mansion.

"Betcha that would be a gorgeous home if only it had been taken care of over the years. People need to learn to respect their belongings. "

"Cake this doesn't seem like the way to the Breakfast Kingdom. "

"We're taking a shortcut. Thanks to paste face we've lost a lot of time. I wanna get home before midnight."

"Why, you gonna turn into a pumpkin?" Fionna couldn't help but giggle at her own comment.

"Hey! Some of us beauties still like our sleep, whether we need it or not." Cake says past a pouty feline muzzle. " Did you hear that?"

"No what?" Fionna giggles.

"I'm serious."

Fionna listens cautiously. With her arm wrapped around in now two year old sleeping Breakfast Prince, it's too difficult for her to reach for her sword. Come to think of it she abandoned her sword during her panic search for the baby prince earlier that evening in the forest.

"I forgot my backpack!" Fionna's jaw drops at the realization. '_Dad's music box. How could I just leave it there?'_

"Shh! We will get it later, " Cake says softly. Branches break as something darts through the bushes. This time Fionna hears it too. "Something's following us." Cake says a little panicked. She is frozen beneath Fionna's grip on her fur. The faint glimmer of yellow reflective eyes shine in the wooded area near the house. Fionna slides off Cake's back and squints to make out the figure around the eyes.

'_It might be nothing. Its so dark I'm not sure that it's even a creature.'_

Cake however, who can see in the dark knew exactly what it was, though she cannot tell its gender. It was not a creature it was a monster. She could see it slinky pale figure. Its arms so long, but so thin dangling loosely by its sides, and with sharp claw like nails on each bony hand. It's sharp figured face smiles deviously revealing two fangs just like Marshall Lee' s, and it is staring Cake down. It can see her too. Cake bolts determined to outrun it, and wholeheartedly believing Fionna is close behind.

" Cake! where are you going?" Fionna shouts, as she turns and faces the fleeing cat. Then she hears the figure then stampeding towards them. Fionna spins around and sees this figure kicking up dirt and branches of thicket as it charges towards her and the baby. Fionna turns and sprints a short way before she trips and stumbles down a hill. "Ahhhhh!" she screams as she feels its claws dig into her sides riding on her back, as they now all three tumble down the hill. Fionna keeps herself closely wrapped around Breakfast Prince, doing her best to shield him from all elements. A large rock extending from the hills knocks the monster from the girl just before her in the small child fall into a narrow ditch. "Agh!" The adventuress lands on something hard and feels every bruise throbbing horribly; bringing her to remember her plummet into the trees earlier. Suddenly, all the forest can hear the toddler's wailing, and way off in distance Cake's heart breaks. Fionna still holds a grip on the wailing babe. Taking a deep breath the girl tries to ready herself for what is next. She struggles to think of a plan, for the putrid smell of the ditch is her prominent thought...rotting candy flesh. Fionna knew this smell from the undead candies she had battled twice before. _'This monster is killing candy people.'_

Hearing a loud thud Fionna knows the monster has joined them in the ditch. She hears the brittle bones of the monster's candy victims break beneath it's every step towards her and the crying toddler. Fionna holds her breath to keep from breathing the powdered sugar of the broken bones. Quickly, Fionna reaches across Breakfast Prince grabbing the skull of a candy creature and holding it like a bowling ball, Fionna swings it just as the monster lunges for them. When the skull makes contact with the monster it breaks, but it also sends the disfigured vampire back several steps. Fionna scrambles out of the ditch with the toddler held close to her, and she looks for another weapon to aid them. She thinks to hide, but with the wails of the toddler so loud, she would be better off hiding with a blaring alarm clock. She bounces the baby in her arms and hushes it softly before she hears the most blood curdling, horrible, pain-defying screech sounding from behind her and the terrified toddler Breakfast Prince.

'_If it lets him live he'll be traumatized for life.'_

As they anticipated the monster's blow, time stood still. Fionna's spirit is on edge as the confusion over takes her skill. She had no fear of vampires at least not before... when Marshall Lee was with her.

Without her sword, and without Cake Fionna knew for sure she had failed Breakfast Prince and as a hero also. Even in her mind this vampire had already won...'_but the Prince...No! I will still fight, even without my sword. I can not let this fear overtake me.'_ Fionna goes to charge the beast.

However, when Fionna turns around she is greeted by an entirely different conflict.

"Cake don't eat it! It is a vampire! What if it bites back? You don't want vamp venom in your tongue." The overgrown cat lessens her determined crewing and spits out the vampire's head-less remains. Fionna covers the baby's eyes.

"No worries baby, I saved the head half for you. Like a present." Fionna jumps back upon the notice of the monster's body less head at her feet. Its face is still mid-scream.

"OhhAhh!" Fionna's high pitch scream sends all the horror out of her while also shocking Breakfast Prince into silence.

"Don't you scream like that you'll scare the prince even more," Cake scolds. After lowering her pitch back to her regular voice Fionna finds composure, and she uncovers BB Prince's eyes while being sure to hold him on her hip facing away from the monstrous cadaver. The toddler's eyes are extra wide for a moment as he sits staring back at Fionna's now curious face. His own face then turns red and hot tears began running down his tubby yummy cheeks. Cake shrinks down to a smaller size and pulls the child from the human girl so that she can bring him into a motherly embrace.

"No worries baby, it's mama Cake's turn, I have experience handling baby tears. If you look you'll see mutant-monochrome-y-kittens on my résumé, except not really cause mama ment that figure-tive-off-ly and I don't have a résumé. Hush now let's bring you home."

"Cake, you know we would be there by now, had you stayed to fight in the first place." Now frustrated Fionna couldn't help point it out.

"I just needed the inspiration, I can't always be fearless."

On their way to the Breakfast Kingdom Fionna couldn't help but wonder. Besides Marshall Lee himself, before today, Fionna had never come across a vampire in the land of Aaa without Marshall Lee introducing them to her, which is significantly rare, because he had only ever introduced to Fionna two other vampires. Maybe Marshall Lee was keeping Fionna from meeting other Vampires. Or maybe there aren't that many?


	4. Chapter 4 Past Her Refection: Part One

Past Her Reflection

(Part One)

Deep in the dark wood of an overgrown forest an eternal beauty resembles that of a rag doll as she rests limply in the arms of a beast. Her pale face appears feverish with a warm purple color, and glimmering thorns natural only to the Nightosphere cling to her short black hair in knots. Her lips hold a fluorescent pink tint of lipstick and between them are two white fangs.

The disfigured beast has a clear but grayish skin tone, showing beneath it many ugly glowing pink veins, a color similar to its company's lips. This tall and disfigured being trudges through a soggy overgrown field behind a dilapidated old mansion. It's bulging arms hang just past its crooked knees, and in its arms the small unconscious vampire flinches just a bit; her eyes also fluttering just slightly. Along their path to the mansion's back door the beast finds a decapitated head at their feet. Examining the head the beast growls deeply, unsettling the dreaming vampire just a bit more. He picks up the decapitated head by its long hair, places it on top of the immortal girl, and throws them both into a pit of sugared bones. The girl then wakes up with a scream, and glances at this world about her as the beast then quickly returns and drags her into the mouth of the shadowy mansion.

Fionna wakes up breathing heavy. The memory of the monster's ditch and it's candy victims still haunt her, although the memory of her dream quickly escapes her. '_What was it, something about that house?'_ She looks around her a moment remembering where it was she had fallen asleep. The walls here are waffles and vines and branches of various berries stretch across the ceiling. _'The Breakfast Kingdom. Cake and I arrived here so late, and I needed a few bandages; so the people insisted that we stay the night,' _Fionna thought to herself. One of the few objects in the room not made of breakfast materials is the incredibly soft bed where Fionna has awoken. Content to stay in this bed Fionna rolls to her side and finds Cake sound asleep on a pillow next to her. Across the entire area of the sheets on Cake's side is a coat of newly shedded fur.

"Ew!"

Fionna slides out of bed without disturbing Cake, she wonders around the room, playing with the breakable odd little figurines she found on top the dresser and now has in her hands. She stops to glance at herself in the full length mirror the long sleeves of the cotton nightgown she was given cover the gauze bandages on either arm. _'I look like a bed sheet ghost,' _she thought. The nightgown was almost completely white except it had tiny delicate red and gold hearts embroidered around the neckline. The breakfast residents had taken her clothes and were going to try to mend and clean them, but the waffle woman who took them seemed doubtful. Fionna did however have her hat. She turns to reach for it on the stand next to her, but hesitates looking again to the mirror. _'My white bunny hat with this white nightgown is one gold pocket watch away from being Alice in Wonderland dress-up.' _"Maybe I'll try braiding my hair instead," She says as she returns the little figurines to the flimsy looking dresser. It took about fifteen minutes, but Fionna was able to tuck her long blond locks into a long but dainty braid. It hung loosely from her head to about the back corner of her jaw before the long exquisite locks entangled together as what was actually the braid. "And now I'm Rapunzel." Her hair was pretty, but it was an odd contrast to the awesome battle scratches from Cake, which have now turned to dark red scabs across Fionna's face. It didn't look like what Fionna was hoping for. On that note Fionna steps away from her reflection, today is not to be one of those mad-at-her-appearance confidence shattering sort of days; mirrors are evil that way. "Maybe now is a good time to explore the Breakfast Castle."

The blonde haired maiden wanders up and down the strange bright-colored halls of Breakfast Castle. She passes by many maple syrup guards, but few of any other kind of citizen. The guards are quite large and well presented with no sticky syrup drizzling down their yellow-cover-hats. Also in each hand of each guard are tall golden spears. Fionna had never seen so much of The Breakfast Castle before. There were so many doors in each hallway each with a golden door knob. Whenever the guards are absent from sight Fionna tries to open every door present; all the doors are locked. Fionna had never seen so little of The Breakfast Castle before.

"Unfair," Fionna huffs causing a single willowy hair to gracefully descend into her line of vision. Just then another guard emerges from around the corner. He continues marching by completely oblivious to Fionna's presents. This guard is the first which Fionna has seen with a red-cover-hat. '_Does he seem even larger than all the other guards?'_ Fionna wonders as she quietly follows the guard down a labyrinth of many new colorful hallways. What Fionna does not know is that someone is hurrying close behind her. Fionna sees the guard stop at the end of the hallway and place a silver key in the first door of which has had a silver door knob. He enters the room with the click of the door lock following behind him.

"Drat." Fionna stairs directly through the do not enter sign of the large door in front of her. _'Is there nothing to do around here._' Fionna then hears the clink of metal and jumps to attention. On the oriental table beside her beneath a vase of edible arrangements a miniature silver key has appeared. Fionna then quickly spins around upon hearing the voice of a young boy.

"It's a skeleton key, it's the only one in the kingdom that can open every door in this Castle." The girl studies the familiar face of the child who had been in her company the entire night before. Still just a little guy, he is adorable as he struggles to form the bigger words in each sentence as he talks. "I'm um, sorry about all the locked doors. I height-tened-ed security after a couple of hooligans thought it would be funny to loot my bedroom and, and! Um, also kidnap me!...when I um, hosted the Princes-es Conference last year."

"Breakfast Prince!? Look at you a whole...six years old?"

"Yep, I've been recove-of-er-ring fairly quickly," as he says this the little prince stands up straighter; he is very proud of himself. "You have very pretty hair." The boy says as he is completely mesmerized by the hero's braid. His sticky hands quickly reach for her golden locks.

"Ow!" Fionna yelps startling Breakfast Prince.

"Sorry!" The little boy jumps back as if the long snakey braid had bit him. He stares back at Fionna with the same big eyes which he had the night before when his toddler self had witnessed her scream.

"No! No, it's okay you just started me." Fionna tries smiling to reassure the little prince and she awkwardly hands him back the braid. His little hands take it and begin to caress the braid as though it were a small animal in a petting zoo.

"Do you want to, um see what is inside?" Breakfast Prince says as he looks to the door. Fionna steps closer to the boy to give her hair enough slack to turn around. She picks up the miniature silver key and remarkably it fits perfectly inside the lock of this very big door. Inside the room the red-cover-hatted maple syrup guard is cleaning an indoor swimming pool filled with milk. "My little brother keeps filling the pool with chocolate syrup, which is good for breakfast but not for a pool, so it is almost always being cleaned." Fionna turns back to Breakfast Prince to see that he is now about nine years old, and no longer fingering her hair. "Do you want to go for a swim?"

"That sounds fun, but I don't have my swimming suit." '_Plus, it wouldn't be good for my bandages'_ "I'll stick my toes in the pool though." For the next fifteen minutes Fionna sits at the edge of the pool and listens to Breakfast Prince's stories while watching him swim. Fionna felt guilty, it seemed Breakfast Prince was genuinely having a good time, but to her it just felt like baby sitting. _'I wonder if this is what is like for Gumball to hangout with me?'_ This thought made Fionna sad.

"Your majesty?" A small boiled egg asks as she peeks past the door. She had a french accent and was wearing a black and white maids uniform made of puffy egg whites covered in black pepper and all with a cloth apron on top. Breakfast Prince took a breath from his story to give the maid his attention. "Prince Gumball is waiting in the Conference Room."

"Aw man, I forgot!" Breakfast Prince looked frightened. "Tell him I'm not coming."

"I will not!" The egg insisted. "That young man came all this way."

"But, Mabel, " the boy pouts.

"If I turn him away it only reflects poorly on you."

"So will showing up as a little kid." The boy whines.

"Are you embarrassed?" Fionna asked.

"No I'm not."

"You have nothing to worry about I promise." Fionna remembers another adventure when Gumball was turned into a twelve year old. "You've hung out with me all day."

"Yeah, but you're different. Hey! How about Fionna talks with the Candy Prince on my behalf?"

"Your Highness she does not hold the authority to..."

"We can send my little brother with her to make it official." The maid give the boy one last stern look.

"Alright, come on miss."

"But I don't even know what the meeting is about." Fionna says skeptically.

"Don't worry my assistant already prepared an outline for me...with notes. You can use that," the boy prince says reassuringly.

"I don't know."

"You have to I'm the Royal and you're the hero. It is your job!"

Another trip through the labyrinth of hallways and Fionna stands before the door to the Conference room. Still in her nightgown...'_I shouldn't have agreed to this._'


End file.
